Ein Ninja namens Hatake Kakashi
by KariTBB
Summary: Ein seltsamer Mann an der Bushaltestelle - der einen Schlafanzug trägt und glaubt er wäre ein Ninja.  Kleine Geburtstagsstory für Kakashi - humorvoll, und ein klein wenig tiefgründig.


Ein Ninja namens Hatake Kakashi

Das war schon ein seltsamer Anblick. Ein Mann mit weißen (!) Haaren. Das heißt, eigentlich waren sie nicht direkt weiß, eher silbrig. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich werdet ihr sagen, aber wahrscheinlich ändert ihr eure Meinung, wenn ich euch sage, dass dieser Mann höchstens dreißig war. Und so wie ich die Sache sehe, war das seine natürliche Haarfarbe :/

Aber das war nicht das einzige, was mich stutzig machte. Er trug diese ganz komische Kleidung. Eine Art schwarzer Schlafanzug (sah ganz niedlich aus, muss ich zugeben), darüber eine grüne Weste mit einem _wirklich_ dicken Kragen. Sah aus wie ein Polster, dieser Kragen. Dazu eine Maske, die sein halbes Gesicht bedeckte! Und dann trug er noch ein Stirnband mit einem Fantasiesymbol darauf.

Das Stirnband war ganz verschoben – dadurch hat es sein linkes Auge völlig bedeckt. Da konnte er gar nichts mehr sehen.

Außerdem hatte er noch Handschuhe an – die hatten ein kleines Metallplättchen auf ihrem Rücken. Und das verrückteste waren die Bandagen – an seinen Knöcheln und an seinem Bein. Aber _über_ der Hose! Er war nicht verletzt! O_O

Wirklich, ein seltsamer Kauz :/ Vielleicht versteht ihr meine Meinung jetzt.

Ich traf ihn heute morgen an der Bushaltestelle. Stand ganz alleine da, und hat richtig fasziniert auf die Straße gestarrt. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zur Schule, und da muss ich den Bus nehmen, also stellte ich mich neben ihn. Ich hab ihne eine Weile beobachtet – von oben bis unten gemustert. Das ist sonst nicht meine Art, aber einen Mann im Schlafanzug mit Verband sieht man ja nicht alle Tage.

Und dann fing er an, mich zu beobachten – und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Das fand ich wirklich unhöflich .

Ich hab es ein bisschen mit der Angst gekriegt – Psychopathen sind ja zu allem fähig, und der Kerl war eindeutig geistig krank – und hab überlegt, ob ich lieber gehe und auf den nächsten Bus warte. Aber auf einmal fragt er mich: „Aus welchem Land bist du?"

Ich dachte, er will mich veräppeln. Die Frage war doch wirklich blöd. Seh ich denn so ausländisch aus?

„Ich bin in Deutschland geboren", sagte ich also. Er schien wirklich überrascht – soweit ich das bei seiner Maske und seinem Stirnband überhaupt beurteilen kann.

„Deutschland? Liegt das in Suna?", fragte er weiter. Ich war erst mal zu verdutzt, um zu antworten. Suna? Nie gehört.

„Nein", antworte ich also, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin. Was ist Suna? Sowas wie die EU?

„Kiri vielleicht?" fährt er fort. Jetzt weiß ich, dass er einen Spleen hat.

„Nein. Äh... darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind?" Vielleicht krieg ich ja raus, wo er herkommt und kann die Nervenheilanstalt, aus der er geflohen ist, anrufen.

„Hm, du siehst nicht feindlich aus. Also gut, mein Name ist Hatake Kakashi."

Aha. Hatama-dingsda Ka-irgendwas. Gut. Jetzt bin ich ja schon sehr viel weiter.

„Und was machen Sie hier?" Vielleicht wird das ja eher was.

„Nun ja, weißt du..." Jetzt spricht er mit mir wie mit einem kleinen Kind und tätschelt mir den Kopf. „... ich bin Shinobi. Ich wollte einen abtrünnigen Ninja verfolgen und bin wohl etwas vom Weg abgekommen."

Abtrünniger Ninja? Shinobi?

"Äh… Shinobi?", wiederhole ich. Jetzt starrt er mich an, als wäre ich ein Alien.

„Ja, ein männlicher Ninja", sagt er langsam.

Ach so, jetzt verstehe ich. Er hält sich für einen Ninja. ... Wie, bitte, geht man denn mit einem Ninja um?

„Wo sind denn Ihre Waffen?", frage ich. Vielleicht begreift er ja, dass er kein Ninja ist, wenn er merkt, dass er kein Samuraischwert hat.

Er greift in seine Tasche und zieht einenen kleinen schwarzen Gegenstand hervor.

„Nun ja, das ist einer meiner Kunai. Ein paar Briefbomben und natürlich Shuriken hab ich auch dabei."

Scheiße! Der Kerl hat tatsächlich Waffen dabei! O_O TT_TT

Ich werde panisch und fange insgeheim an zu heulen. Der ist wirklich imstande und bringt jemanden um! ... Was red ich hier, „jemanden"? Hier bin ja weit und breit nur ich! TT_TT

Ich nicke also und tue ganz begeistert und gebe mir Mühe, so auszusehen, als fände ich ihn supertoll und wäre seine Verbündete.

„Bist du gut im Umgang mit Kunai?", fragt er. Ich fange an zu schwitzen. Was wäre jetzt die beste Antwort? Ja, damit er glaubt, ich könnte mich verteidigen, falls er angreift? Oder lieber nein, damit er keinen Grund sieht, mich anzugreifen?

„Öh..."

Er fixiert mich auf einmal.

„Du hast doch hoffentlich noch nie ein Kunai auf einen Kameraden geworfen?"

Kameraden? Egal, ich hatte ja ohnehin noch nie so ein... Ding in der Hand.

„Nein", kann ich also ohne schlechtes Gewissen behaupten.

„Gut, gut." Er ist scheinbar zufrieden und nickt mehrmals. „Teamgeist und Kameradschaft sind am wichtigsten, weißt du."

O-kay...

Er schaut mich an und lächelt – zumindest glaube ich, dass er lächelt. Seinen Mund seh ich ja wegen der Maske nicht, aber er verzieht das eine Auge so merkwürdig.

„Wenn ich einen Freund von mir zitieren darf: ‚Wer die Regeln nicht befolgt, ist ein Mistkerl. Aber wer sich nicht um seine Kameraden kümmert, ist ein absoluter Mistkerl.' "

Schon wieder dieses „Kamerad". Und dann noch „Mistkerl". Aus welchem Jahrhundert entstammt der denn?

Auf einmal zucke ich zusammen, weil ich ein lautes Geräusch höre. Es ist die Hupe vom Bus, der gerade um die Ecke biegt. Und ich hab mich von dem Schreck noch gar nicht erholt, da hör ich einen Schrei. Es ist der Kerl neben mir.

„Wa-was ist _das_ denn?", ruft er ganz panisch. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was er meint.

„Ach, der Bus? Was... soll damit sein? Hier ist doch eine Straße, und hier eine Haltestelle."

Der „Ninja" scheint sich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Straße? Ach, so nennt ihr diesen harten, glatten Weg hier."

Jetzt fällt mir wieder ein, wie fasziniert er von dem Asphalt war.

„Und dieser... Bus? Ist das eine Maschine? Ein Beschwörungsjutsu?"

Was? Was für ein Beschwörungsding? Nochmal bitte :/

„Äh... Eine Maschine."

„Toll, toll." Er sieht wirklich begeistert aus. „Läuft die mit Dampf?"

„Äh, nein, Benzin."

„Was für ein Zeug?" Er starrt mich offenkundig verständnislos an.

Bevor ich antworten kann, hält der Bus neben mir. Ich zögere. Aber der weißhaarige Mann im Schlafanzug mit Bandagen und Stirnband winkt mir zum Abschied fröhlich zu.

„Äh... Auf Wiedersehen", sage ich unsicher. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder, Herr..." Mist, ich konnte mir seinen komischen Namen nicht merken.

„Kakashi", erinnert er mich. „Hatake Kakashi, und es wäre mir eine Freude."

Er nickt freundlich, also steige ich in den Bus ein. Der Mann bleibt einsam an der Haltestelle zurück. Auf dem Weg zur Schule denke ich viel nach. Ob mir das wohl jemand glaubt, wenn ich ihm davon erzähle?

Als ich später das Klassenzimmer betrete, sehe ich, wie unser Klassenrowdy meine Freundin ärgert. Ich schlag mich nicht gern, aber im Moment hätte ich Lust, ihm mein Mathematikbuch über den Kopf zu ziehen. Aber dann krieg ich Ärger. Andere, selbst wenn sie Fieslinge sind, mit Mathebüchern zu hauen verstößt immerhin gegen die Schulregeln.

Was hatte dieser Kerl noch mal gesagt? „Wer die Regeln nicht befolgt, ist ein Mistkerl. Aber wer sich nicht um seine Kameraden kümmert, ist ein absoluter Mistkerl." So ein ausgemachter Blödsinn.

Ich gehe also weiter, und – ziehe unserem Klassenrowdy mein Mathematikbuch über den Kopf. Er heult, lässt aber von meiner besten Freundin ab. Die starrt mich mit großen Augen an.

„Bist du verrückt? Dafür kriegst du Ärger!", warnt sie mich. Als ob mir das nicht klar ist. Aber es interessiert mich irgendwie nicht.

„Es ist falsch, sich nicht an Regeln zu halten", sage ich ihr. „Aber seine Freunde im Stick zu lassen, ist schlimmer."

Na also. Das klingt doch schon viel besser ^^ Kein seltsames „Mistkerl" und „Kamerad" mehr.

Morgen werde ich wieder mit dem Bus zur Schule fahren. Und vielleicht treffe ich ja wieder den Ninja im Schlafanzug. Ich würde mich ehrlich gesagt freuen. Solche Menschen wie ihn trifft man nicht oft. Solche Menschen wie diesen Ninja names Hatake Kakashi.

Heute ist der 15. September, das heißt Geburtstag von Kakashi :heart: Und solange ich zumindest noch ein _klein wenig_ Interesse an Naruto habe, kann ich diesen Tag nicht einfach ignorieren ^^

Deshalb eine kurze eher ungewöhnliche Fanfic für euch.

Und bevor ihr fragt… es gibt kein _wieso_ oder _wie_ in der Geschichte. Es geht um Kakashi, darum, was wirklich passieren würde, wenn Fangirlträume wahr werden und Kakashi real würde, und um Moral und Werte in unserer modernen Welt.

Fröhlichen Geburtstag für alle Kakashifans,

alles Liebe,

Kari


End file.
